I Wish
by Anneka Neko
Summary: ONESHOT Axel likes Marluxia, but he's not sure why. He gets drunk. Arson and romance ensue.AxelxMarluxia, brief XemnasxSaix and Zemyx. Rated for language and SLIGHT innuendo.


Authoress' notes:

Kingdom Hearts! Ahh, how I love thee! Yes, after at least a month of stalking about on here, reading all the glorious stories, I've finally finished my own humble offering.

Sorry. I'm in a spontaneously dramatic mood, partially because this is the first time I've ever broken 2000 words on a single post. X3

In any case, I'll have a lot of notes at the end of the story, but I don't want to drive everyone away. For now, keep in mind that the notes will explain some stuff and please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN ANYTHING!

**nyanyanyanyanya**

I Wish

Axel liked Marluxia.

It was quite a problem, but there it was. The redhead wasn't sure how this idiocy had started. Granted, he'd taken an immediate liking to the pinkhead from the moment they'd met, but that was more of an "OMG HOTTIE ALERT!" moment than anything else.

Somehow or other, that hottie alert had grown into something more, so that now Axel found his thoughts straying more often than he'd care to admit to the Graceful Assassin, found himself staring at the other man at inopportune moments.

"Number VIII!"

Take now, for example.

"Hm?" Axel muttered distractedly, glancing up. Larxene rolled her eyes, Saix twitched and the Superior merely sighed. Marluxia, Axel noted, seemed bored.

"What's on your mind that's more important than this meeting, Axel?" Xigbar said for the Superior, who seemed to have all but given up.

"…nothin' much," Axel yawned. "Speaking of this meeting, is it gonna be over soon?"

Demyx, who looked in complete agreement, smirked slightly. The others, however, seemed less amused.

"It'd be over a lot sooner if you'd hurry up and GIVE YOUR FRIKKIN' REPORT!" the Berserker growled, patience waning fast.

Axel considered that one. "Report… repor- oh! That report!"

Xaldin's hand twitched, and a light breeze started to appear. One glare from the Superior, however, and the breeze died down without a trace.

Axel straightened, beaming. "_That_ report!" he repeated. "…to put it simply, that world _sucks_. Full of weirdos with kooky mental powers and these nifty glowing swords. I tell ya, Superior, they make those things of yours look like toys. It's actually pretty coo-"

"Enough. The meeting is over," the Superior said, glancing at the Berserker. Saix was getting far too wound up.

As the others left, Axel walking behind Marluxia because the eye candy was better there, Saix stayed, by now digging grooves into his chair arms with his death grip.

Xemnas smiled to himself as the meeting dispersed. _Guess I'll have to persuade him not to go on a rampage. What a pity, a chance to talk to Saix…_

---

Axel sighed slightly in disappointment as Marluxia's footsteps turned towards his room. The Flurry of Dancing Flames stood at a crossroads of sorts. To his left, where Marluxia's backside could now be (and was currently and appreciatively) observed, lay the rooms of numbers X-XIII. If Axel continued straight, he'd get to the library. There was no way Axel could keep up with his eye candy without being accused of stalking. After all, his own room was on the other side of the castle. Pouting, Axel turned to head back.

"Hey, Axel!"

Axel turned back to regard the Gambler of Fate, who'd just come out of his room about halfway down the passage. "Hey, Luxord. 'sup?"

Luxord grinned as he came closer. "Poker! Wanna play?"

Immediately wary, Axel frowned. "Who else, what kind, what odds and it'd better not be strip again!" He'd learned to ask these questions first when it came to these little games. The sight of Xaldin in the process of losing strip poker was _not_ something Axel wished to suffer again.

Luxord laughed. "Zexion, Demyx and Xigbar. Five card draw. As usual, odds kinda get decided as we go. And I wanted it to be strip, but II forbids it." As he said the last bit, Luxord mockingly bit a trembling lower lip.

Axel stood still, considering.

"What the hell, why not?" he finally muttered.

---

"Hey Luxord, can I have some more sake?" Xigbar hiccupped. It was Axel, however, who passed the bottle over.

"Shhhh. He'sh shleeping."

Zexion, who'd declined any sake, rolled his eyes as he stood up to leave. Demyx, who'd wanted to try sake, stood too. Zexion had told his boyfriend in no uncertain terms that if he got drunk, his sitar would be taken away indefinitely. Somewhat reluctantly, Demyx trailed after his boyfriend in the general direction of the library, trying to get a hug.

As Xigbar's head suddenly hit the table, Axel stood unsteadily, trying to quietly sneak out so as not to disturb his friends. Had they been sober, Luxord and Xigbar would've probably been at least slightly disturbed when Axel ended up sprawled across their laps, but as it was, they slept on as Axel stood again.

---

Humming slightly to himself, Axel wove unsteadily through the castle, not sure of where he was going. As he passed an open door, he felt the cool breeze blowing in from Marluxia's prized garden. He grinned- the garden was nice, and anyways, Marluxia might be there! Finally managing to turn around without slamming into the wall, Axel giggled as he stumbled outside.

Axel wandered about for a few minutes before deciding that _this_ was a nice place to sit. "This" was, unfortunately, directly on top of a geranium, but drunken Axel didn't let such minor details bother him. He looked blearily around. _Hm… 's a little bland,_ he thought. _Pinky'd probably welcome a little decoration._

And with that, Axel set fire to the garden.

---

Marluxia was having a pretty normal day. He'd stopped off at his room to grab a list of plants he'd been meaning to look up information on, then headed for the library. He needed to check which species would be best to grow together. After all, it wouldn't do to have a plant that needed frequent watering next to a cactus or anything!

Finally shutting the last book with a feeling of accomplishment, he stood, pocketing his list and his notes, to return the book to its shelf. He nodded politely at Demyx and the reading Zexion, into whose lap the Melodious Nocturne was trying to climb. Shaking his head, Marluxia moved a few feet away to look out the window and see what sort of weather he'd have that afternoon. It was then, standing by the open window, that he smelled something unusual.

_...ok, _why_ is there smoke coming in from the window? After all,_ he thought, _the only thing outside… that would… burn…_

"DEMYX!" he shouted, grabbing the boy's arm as he all but sprinted out of the library.

"Zexion, I'm being kidnapped!" Demyx screeched.

"Have fun, Demyx," Zexion muttered, turning a page.

"Demyx," Marluxia panted, taking the stairs two at a time and nearly yanking the poor boy off of his feet, "fire. In my garden. I'll need your help."

Demyx ceased his struggles immediately and ran alongside Marluxia. He knew how scary Pinky could get when it came to that garden. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of that wrath.

As the two ran, panting, out of the door, he was already calling up water. The gentle breeze strengthened, whipping past him as warm air currents suddenly cooled. Clouds boiled up, multiplying and growing as large, warm raindrops began falling. After a moment, Demyx loosened his control and allowed the sun to evaporate the clouds.

The sight that greeted their eyes was, to say the least, strange.

A sodden, giggling Axel waved at a horror-stricken Marluxia and a quietly amused Demyx from the center of a burned-out patch of garden.

"You… I… you…" Marluxia seemed lost for words. Glancing sideways, Demyx saw the fury boiling in those blue eyes, and acted immediately.

"Run! Run away!" he shouted at Axel, summoning a portal to escape quickly.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD AXEL!" Marluxia screamed as he advanced, fuming, on the other man. Axel burped gustily, causing Marluxia to recoil.

"Ugh, you're drunk!"

"'m not drunk," Axel explained cheerily. "'m _tipseh_!"

"WELL THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Marluxia paused to inhale mightily, before launching into his tirade.

"I worked SO HARD on this garden! Is it too much to ask that I get ONE part of the castle where I can relax and be myself?! Kingdom Hearts knows I can't do that in my room, what with Larxene coming in and out to steal my stuff! But I set up this garden so I could relax, and you just had to come out here and RUIN IT just because you're drunk and thought it'd be funny, and…" This entire time, Axel's expression had been sliding smoothly from winning smile to hesitant, disappointed stare.

Running out of words with which to express his ire, Marluxia just growled, looking away as he struggled to contain his anger. "Fuck you, Axel."

"I wish," the redhead hiccupped morosely.

Marluxia blinked.

"…come again?" he asked, his anger vanishing swiftly.

"I wish you'd fuck me," Axel clarified, sniffling a little.

Marluxia stayed completely calm for one blissful moment.

_WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY TO ME?_

Axel glanced sidelong at Marluxia, displaying a shyness that could have, maybe, been cute, if he hadn't torched Marluxia's precious garden. Marluxia's face must have conveyed at least some of what he was thinking, because the redhead's face melted as he lost the battle with his tears.

_…what the fuck did I ever do to deserve this?_ Marluxia wondered, as Axel burst into tears.

"D-don't… don't you love me, Marla?" Axel choked out between bouts of piteous sobbing that would've been heartbreaking to behold if either of them had actually possessed hearts.

"… I'm sorry, what was that?" Marluxia hissed.

Axel couldn't speak for a moment as he began to howl in sorrow. "I-I… I -sob- I said… d-d-don't you… don't… don't you… l-l-love me?"

Marluxia sighed, massaging his temples as Axel clutched at his leg in distress. _This is _so_ not happening to me right now._ He sighed, sitting down next to Axel.

"No, Axel. I don't love you. And you don't love me." He cut off Axel's protests. "We don't have hearts, you idiot. We _can't_ love."

Axel stared at him with those damn eyes. Why must they be so watery? The cuteness was overwhelming. Those eyes seemed to grow larger, engulfing Marluxia's world.

Oh, wait. Never mind. They _were_ growing larger, because Axel was getting closer. Marluxia sat completely still, shocked, as Axel's lips brushed his lightly before, with a graceful hiccup, the Flurry slumped into Marluxia's lap. They stayed that way for quite a while, Marluxia stunned, Axel unconscious.

Finally deciding to dismiss it as Axel being a depressed drunk, Marluxia sighed as he stood, hoisting the thin redhead into his arms with little difficulty. He opened a portal to VIII's room and stepped through, into an explosion.

At least, that's what it looked like.

Blinking, Marluxia finally managed to keep his eyes open against the assault of orange and yellow that was Axel's room. He unceremoniously dumped the redhead on the floor as he went to look for the bed.

_Ah, here we go!_

He returned to drag the redhead around the corner to the large, poofy bed, only to find his charge groaning and sitting up. _Well that was fast,_ he thought.

"Holy shit, my head…" Axel glanced up and noticed Marluxia. "HOLY SHIT! MARLUXIA!"

Marluxia merely stared, bemused, as Axel blushed slightly. "W-what are you doing in my room?" the redhead stammered.

"Well," the pinkhead sighed, "you got drunk. You set fire to my garden. You said you wish I'd fuck you." At this, Axel's cheeks turned bright red and his eyes widened.

"You started crying," Marluxia continued. "You seemed to be under the impression that I love you, and, if I might guess, that you love me. You kissed me and passed out in my lap. I decided I didn't want a drunk in my garden, and that, Axel, is what I'm doing in your room," he concluded.

Speechless, Axel stared, feeling his face burn in embarrassment.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow, enjoying the other's discomfort. It was really kind of fun, he decided, to watch Axel sit there struggling to come up with a response.

Finally, Axel croaked out, "I-I'm sorry, Marluxia. I…" He stopped, seemingly lost for words. If Axel had had kitty ears, they'd have been completely flat against his head right now. He was mortified, confused, and a little bit annoyed that his one kiss with Marluxia had occurred when he was too smashed to remember it.

Marluxia smiled, leaning down so he could whisper into the still-seated redhead's ear. "Don't look so down, Axel. After all, just because I don't _love_ you…" Axel's head jerked upwards, hope filling his eyes.

Deciding that was nice and dramatic, Marluxia summoned a portal and vanished, leaving behind one confused and very hung over Axel. After all, Marluxia reasoned, he had a garden to work on.

**nyanyanyanyanya**

…yay?

So, one morning when I was getting ready for school, two lines just popped into my head.

"Fuck you, Axel."

"I wish," the redhead hiccupped morosely.

I just knew I had to write a story around that. Marluxia popped in there… I think because… oh! So when Axel calls him Marla, I got that from my friend Cari, who inspired me to randomly put Marluxia in here. "I wasn't drunk, I was _tipseh_," was another friend's boyfriend's response when I teased him about having wine at his sister's wedding. So yeah. Jeff, if you read this (I doubt it), then I stole that from you!

So! A few liberties I'm taking:

1. Yes, this is one of those stories where Marluxia has a garden. Does he have one in the canon? …seriously, does he? I dunno. If not, well he has one in here!

2. They always have bad weather when we visit them in the game. They totally have sunny days!

3. Emotions: technically, they're in the brain. So, they still have them. They lack a conscience, and the ability to love. Thazz it. Or at least, that's how it is in my stories.

4. Yes, I did indeed call him a pinkhead. I forget where, but I read a story that called Zexion a blunette. I found it adorable. Same principle.

5. Axel's report? I'm lame, ok? He was scouting the Star Wars universe.

6. I swear I'm done! About the sake... so pretty much, I'm making it that, due to being fire, Axel's really affected by alcohol. In other words, a little goes a long way. He recovers that fast because he didn't drink that much, and a lot of what he drank he used up burning the garden. ...it makes sense in my mind, I just don't know how to make it make sense elsewhere.

I hope these… um, thingies… don't bother you! Oh, and yeah, I totally included XemnasxSaix and Zemyx just for the heck of it. Neither of these, nor MarluxiaxAxel, is my OTP or anything.

-wince- I sound like this is my first fic or something. …I'm not as immature and annoying as these comments make me sound! I swear!

…so, please review! I'd really like to know what you think, and suggestions (NOT flames) are welcome!


End file.
